


She Gets The Girl

by cloverfield



Series: Are You Gonna Be My Girl [3]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Aesthetic Meme, F/F, Gambling Imagery, Genderbending, Gun Imagery, Rule 63, Stock Images Only Challenge, action movie violence, no text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverfield/pseuds/cloverfield
Summary: An aesthetic forBe My Dangerous Girl.
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane, fem!Kurogane/fem!Fai
Series: Are You Gonna Be My Girl [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/103841
Kudos: 5





	She Gets The Girl

**Author's Note:**

> A quick and dirty aesthetic using only stock images. Non-text meme response.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I had to include the frying pan. if you've read the fic, you'll know why.


End file.
